jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:C-3PO/Archiv3
Droidenbox Hallo, wie erstelle ich eine Box, so wie sie Benutzer:Juno auf seiner Seite hat? --BbnvAcx 20:52, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) :So eine Box kannst du z.B. mit diesem Code erstellen (hier eine vereinfachte Version): :: :Viele Grüße, 18:34, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Danke, aber wie kann man das Bild kleiner machen? BbnvAcx 09:33, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Das Bild kannst du verkleinern, indem du hinter den Bildnamen einen senkrechten Strich | (AltGr + <) setzt und die Bildbreite in Pixeln angibst. Auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite kannst du sehen, dass das Bild die Ausmaße 250x219 Pixel hat, also 250 Pixel breit ist. Um das Bild auf eine Breite von z.B. 200 Pixel zu verkleinern, musst du also folgendes schreiben: 200px. Ebenso kannst du das Bild natürlich auch vergrößern. Dies und noch weitere Informationen zu Bildern kannst du übrigens in der Hilfe nachlesen. Viele Grüße, 12:55, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Wer hat denn jetzt den R2-D2 gelöscht, der einen durch den Benutzernamensraum geführt hat? BbnvAcx 13:55, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::In einem Wiki wie Jedipedia werden grundsätzlich nicht nur die aktuellen Seiten, sondern auch alle vorherigen Änderungen abgespeichert, damit, falls jemand absichtlich etwas löscht, die Informationen sofort wieder ergänzt werden können. Oben auf jeder Seite findest du verschiedene Registerkarten (Benutzerseite, Diskussion, bearbeiten...), darunter auch „Versionen“. Wenn du auf Versionen klickst, siehst du alle Änderungen an der jeweiligen Seite. Wenn du dir die Versionen deiner Benutzerseite anschaust, kannst du sehen, dass Benutzer:Ben Kenobi deine Startseite mit der Begründung Benutzer:BbnvAcx reicht für den Anfang. gelöscht hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er dies gemacht, damit du nicht zu viele Benutzerseiten hast – schließlich liegt der Fokus von Jedipedia auf Star-Wars-Artikeln, nicht auf Benutzerseiten. Juno hat übrigens auch keine Eingangsseite mehr. Viele Grüße, 17:40, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Wie kann ich denn herausfinden, aus welchem Grund die Eingangsseite von Juno gelöscht wurde? BbnvAcx 08:37, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Juno hat selber die Benutzerseite wieder zu Benutzer:Juno zurückkopiert: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Juno&diff=378125&oldid=375939. Außerdem hat er auf Benutzer:Juno/Juno einen Löschantrag mit der Begründung Das weiss Tyber. gestellt: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Spezial:Logbuch&page=Benutzer:Juno/Juno. Ben Kenobi, Administrator der Jedipedia, der im Chat Tyber heißt, hat daraufhin die Seite 32 Minuten später gelöscht. Du fragst also am besten Ben Kenobi; er müsste wissen, wieso Juno die Eingangsseite löschen sollte. Viele Grüße, 08:43, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Aber da steht doch was von TC-14, und der ist ein Bot! Wieso hat das denn kein normaler Benutzer gemacht? BbnvAcx 20:04, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::::ups, hab ich grad mit t3-m4 verwechselt! BbnvAcx 20:09, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Und danke dir, dass du mir diese Auszeichnung gegeben hast. Viele Grüße, 14:42, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Signatur? Hallo, wie ändere ich meine Signatur, wie sie in Diskussionen angezeigt wird? BbnvAcx 16:27, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Signuatur kannst du in den Spezial:Einstellungen unter Benutzerdaten → Unterschrift ändern. Viele Grüße, 08:13, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Christophsis Boing, die Geschichte von Christophsis hab ich soweit mal fertig gestellt. Nur den Anfang sollte noch mal neu gemacht werden. Dann noch die Nachwirkungen, ein paar Bilderlis, eine gescheite Einleitung und wir dürften fertig sein. Also ran an den Speck Bild:;-).gif Schaun wir mal, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal im IRC treffen (bin jetzt wieder da). Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:47, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Wie im Chat abgesprochen werde ich zuerst den Online-Comic und die Episode Der unsichtbare Feind ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 08:13, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Limited Edition Hallo C-3PO, ich habe gesehen, dass du die Limited Edition hast und jetzt wollte ich dich mal frage, ob es wirklich keinen deutschen Untertitel gibt. (Steht auf Amazon) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:42, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Auf der DVD sind deutsche, englische und türkische Untertitel sowie deutsche Untertitel für Hörgeschädigte enthalten. Viele Grüße, 11:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ah danke für die schnelle Antwort. Ich habe mir jetzt nämlich auch mal die drei bestellt. Und weist du ob es zwischen der 2004er und 2006er Spezial Edition einen unterschied gibt? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:52, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Special Edition enthält zwei DVDs, die von 2004 nur eine. Wie du vielleicht weißt, wurden die alten Kinofilme nachträglich mit Spezialeffekten ergänzt und kamen in aktualisierter Version noch einmal in die Kinos (siehe hier). Die DVD von 2004 enthält nur den aktualisierten Film, die von 2006 sowohl den aktualisierten als auch den alten Film. Viele Grüße, 11:58, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja es ist etwas verwirrend, da auf Wikipedia steht, dass die 1997er Version nochmals überarbeitet wurde, da es eine Szene gab die die Fans sauer machte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:06, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ach ne sie habe Sebastian Shaw durch Hayden Christensen ersetzt. Leider -.- ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:12, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Weniger als 50 Bearbeitungen! Ich habe bei Eigene Beiträge gekuckt und "Namensraum: (Seiten)" eingestellt für CC-1997! Gruß Joni 15:24, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das kann ich nicht nachvollziehen; du hast genau 48 Bearbeitungen im Artikelnamensraum, also fehlen dir noch zwei, bis du stimmberechtigt bist. Viele Grüße, 15:27, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, Joni 15:34, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Kannst du, oder darf ich mein Pro bei der Schlacht um Ryloth wieder aktuell machen? MfG Joni 08:12, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Jetzt hast du mehr als 50 edits, also bist du Stimmberechtigt. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 09:25, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) Daala Hallo, 3PO! Kannst du bitte im Einzelnachweisabschnitt von Daala die Ziate und Anmerkungen von den Quellen trennen? Gibt es da ein paar kleine Tricks? 'Bel Iblis' 20:47, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Theoretisch ist dies möglich, allerdings haben wir noch eine alte Version der Einzelnachweise, weshalb man sie nicht trennen kann. Ich habe Premia schon auf seiner Diskussionsseite darauf hingewiesen und hoffe, dass eine Aufteilung der Einzelnachweise bald möglich sein wird. Viele Grüße, 20:51, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) QM Hallo C-3PO.Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, was ein Bild haben oder besser nicht haben muss^^ um QM zu erhalten? Zum Beispiel das Bild von Crix Madine. Was ist daran falsch?Ich möchte lernen xD.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:48, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ein gutes Bild sollte in einer guten Qualität hochgeladen werden (aber nicht so gut, dass die Dateigröße zu groß ist). Außerdem sollte kein Rand um das Bild herum sein (siehe z.B. hier) und im Bild sollte kein Text stehen (wie bei Madine; dort steht unten rechts nämlich "© Lucasfilm LTD & TM. All rights reserved."). Viele Grüße, 15:52, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ouh ja, das Bild ist wirklich grausam^^ Kannst du mir evtl. mit einem Bild helfen? Es ist der Planet Xagobah. Das Bild auf der Artikel seite (Quelle Fact File) sieht anders aus, als dasin der Kategorie:Neue Bilder. ::PS:Danke für deine schnelle Antwort.--Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 15:54, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, ich weiß nicht, was an dem Bild falsch ist; aber solange es im Artikel richtig angezeigt wird, ist dies ja nicht schlimm. Viele Grüße, 16:08, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Da liegt höchstwahrscheinlich noch ein altes Bild im Bildercache... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 17:35, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder Du hast 2 meiner Bilder zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. Und ich frag dich jetzt, wie ich es richtig machen kann. Boss 16:12, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wenn ein Bild oder ein Artikel gelöscht oder zur Löschung aufgestellt wird, wird immer eine Begründung angegeben, aus der du erfahren kannst, was am Artikel oder Bild falsch ist. Bei deinen Bildern war eine falsche Quelle angegeben, die Bilder hatten keine Beschreibung, waren zu klein und in schlechten Qualität und der Bildname war nicht verständlich. Viele Grüße, 16:18, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wie ich das richtig ausfüllen kann. Boss 16:20, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen steht bei "2. Beschreibung und Quelle angeben", wie die Felder ausgefüllt werden müssen. Unter Beschreibung musst du angeben, was auf dem Bild abgebildet ist und die abgebildeten Sachen mit Artikeln verlinken. Bei Lizenz kannst du schreiben, wenn das Bild aus einer offiziellen Quelle, wie einem Buch oder einen Videospiel, stammt. Unter Quelle musst du angeben, woher du das Bild hast. Google oder Wookieepedia ist keine Quelle; stattdessen musst du den Namen des Buches oder des Spiels angeben, aus dem das Bild stammt. Bei Kategorien musst du die Themen angeben, die abgebildet sind. Orientiere dich am besten an einem bestehen Bild, wie z.B. diesem hier, dann kann nichts schief gehen. Viele Grüße, 16:27, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Das heisst jetzt nicht, dass du zu jedem Bild einen Link auf die Datenbank anlegen sollst, Es muss die Seite schon darin geben, um sie dafür benutzen zu können... Bilder werden nur dann hochgeladen, wenn man weiss, aus welcher Quelle sie kommen. Gerade bei Google Bildern gibt es aber häufig keine Quelle... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 17:41, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich möchte ein Bild jetzt richtig hochladen. Aber die Quelle ist nicht in der Datenbank auf starwars.com, sondern es ist auf starwarsunion.de. Wie mach ich es, dass man, wenn man da draufklickt, auf Star Wars Union auf den Artikel kommt? Boss 09:07, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::StarWars-Union.de ist auch '''keine' offizielle Quelle, da sie auch eine Fanseite ist. Schau mal hier; dort findest du eine Beschreibung aller offiziellen Quellen. – Andro Disku 09:21, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vandalismus Hi C-3Po, danke, dass du mir dabei geholfen hast. Ich wollte die alte Version von dem Artikel wieder herstellen, konnte aber es nicht korrekt machen. KAnnst du mir sagen, wenn erneut so was geschehn sollte, und ich der erste am "Unfallsort" bin, wie man richtig zurücksetzt?--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 16:12, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Mit "rückgängig" kann man nur eine einzige Änderung rückgängig machen. Wenn jemand (wie in diesem Fall) jedoch mehrere Änderungen macht, musst du in der Versionsgeschichte nach der letzten richtigen Version suchen, diese anklicken, dann auf "bearbeiten" klicken und absenden. Viele Grüße, 16:14, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Hey Danke.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:15, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Diskussion Hi! Ich wusste nich, dass ich Diskus nicht löschen darf. Aber nicht einmal diese dumme Willkommensnachricht? Without Aayla, without me! 19:57, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das ist ja auch nicht so schlimm, jetzt weiß du es. Auch die Willkommensnachricht darf nicht gelöscht werden, allerdings hat jeder Benutzer so eine Nachricht auf seiner Diskussionsseite und, wenn die Diskussionsseite sehr lang wird, verschwindet die Nachricht sowieso im Archiv. Viele Grüße, 19:59, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, danke für die Antwort. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, weil bei den andern Benutzern auch keine Willkommensnachricht war ;D Ciao, Coley UC bei Staffel halo c-3 po ich hatte den artikel (Staffel) angefangen ich kam zuerst nicht darauf was ich als einleitung schreiben sollte ich werde es noch einmal von vorne versuchen --Darth nihilius 16:26, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Regel mit dem UC gibt es, damit man nicht einfach einen Artikel reserviert, weil dies leider in der Vergangenheit sehr häufig passiert ist. Die Autoren haben am Artikel nichts mehr geändert und die Artikel mussten gelöscht werden. Daher solltest du dir Gedanken über eine Einleitung machen, bevor du das UC setzt. Es ist ja nicht schlimm, wenn du das UC erst einfügst, wenn du dabei bist, den Artikel zu schreiben; ich glaube nicht, dass ihn dir jemand wegnimmt. Viele Grüße, 16:31, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) okay ich werde in zukunft besser aufpassen möge die macht mit dir sein--Darth nihilius 17:20, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Justice die quellen sind jetzt da.hab ich beim ersten aml einfach nur vergessen^^--Vader² 17:46, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das ist nicht schlimm; versuche einfach, dass dir das in Zukunft nicht passiert. Übrigens finde ich es gut, dass du über einen neuen Roman schreibst, denn dann sind wir noch aktueller als das englische Wiki. :-) Viele Grüße, 17:50, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kekse :Wie immer vielen Dank dafür. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in Zukunft noch häufig verwendet werden wird. Viele Grüße, 14:46, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ich schließe mich Urai und Ben an. HotCat ist praktisch und leicht zu verwenden. Da ich kaum etwas von Programmierung verstehe, ist deine Leistung noch beeindruckender. Gruß – Andro Disku 14:53, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Gorryls Hallo C-3PO. Tut mir Leid, dass wusste ich nicht. Ich hätte mich erst erkundigen sollen. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 15:06, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das ist nicht schlimm; jetzt weißt du es ja. Viele Grüße, 16:07, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) HotCat Hi C-3PO, du wolltest mir eine Datei schicken, die ich hochladen soll. Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass ich keine Datei erhalten habe. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:30, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe dir die Datei jetzt geschickt. Viele Grüße, 17:41, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke danke fürs aufpassen auf meiner disku seite. hatte das wirklich ausversehen gemacht.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 12:59, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist ja auch nicht schlimm; mir ist es nur aufgefallen, als ich meine Beobachtungsmail geöffnet habe. Viele Grüße, 13:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) TCW Wie heißen die Comics, wo Kit Fisto und Plo Koon auf einem Schneeplaneten sind? Boss 16:26, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Diese dreiteilige Comicreihe heißt In the Service of the Republic. Sie erscheint bald in Amerika und ich vermute, dass Panini sie, ähnlich wie Sklaven der Republik, in der Star Wars (Panini)-Reihe veröffentlichen wird. Viele Grüße, 16:29, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild Ich hatte vor, ein LA in das Cutup Bild reinzusetzen und was ist der Unterschied zwischen meinem und deinem (nicht von der Größe)? Boss 17:02, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die Größe ist der einzige Unterschied, doch wenn möglich, sollte immer ein großes Bild hochgeladen werden. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, dass du Bilder von Wookieepedia nimmst, aber achte bitte darauf, dass du nicht die Bilder abspeicherst, die in die Artikel eingebunden werden, sondern zuerst die Bildbeschreibungsseite aufrufst, wo du das Bild in einer größeren Version abspeichern kannst. Viele Grüße, 17:05, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Und wo ist diese Seite? Boss 17:14, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Öffne bitte die Seite en:Cutup. Anstatt mit der rechten Maustaste auf das Bild zu klicken, um es abzuspeichern, musst du mit der linken Maustaste auf das Bild klicken. Dann landest du auf dieser Seite: en:File:Cutup.jpg. Hier wird das Bild in einer größeren Version angezeigt. Wie gewohnt kannst du jetzt mit der rechten Maustaste auf das große Bild klicken, um es abzuspeichern. Viele Grüße, 17:21, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat on Wookiepédia Hi! I've got a little problem with your bot on Wookiepédia, sometimes it adds unwanted things like you can see here (239d and 0 after the category). That said, thank you for your help on Wookiepédia! Alx 23:26, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Thanks for your notice. I'm sorry that the bot made so many wrong edits and I'm wondering why this could happen because on all Wikia wikis the edits worked without any problem. Anyway, I will try to find a solution and hopefully fix it soon. -- 23:29, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::No problem, let me know if I can be of any help. I don't know how your bot works but the only difference I can see with the wikia wikis is the skin, though I suppose it wouldn't mess up with the bot Alx 10:35, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::It seems like the bug was caused by something called HTTP Chunked encodings. This means that a server splits a website into multiple parts up to better send the contents. As you may have noticed, those unwanted characters (which show how large a part is in a computer language) only appeared on large pages which needed to be divided. I suppose that the Wookiepédia server is newer than the Jedipedia server. Usually those characters should have been removed by the Jedipedia server. I changed the code accordingly so that your server knows we have an older server by using an older HTTP version (which does not support HTTP Chunked encodings) and I hope that the bug does not appears again (however, as I do not know much about Internet and servers I am not sure if it will work). Please tell me if the bug still appears on some pages (it may take some days until the code is updated). -- 21:50, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo C-3PO, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hattest von Character auf Episoden umsortiert, was mir persönlich eine Menge Zeit und Nerven erspart hat. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Es war zwar nicht viel Arbeit, aber trotzdem: gern geschehen. :-) Viele Grüße, 10:01, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Vielen Dank dafür. -- 00:32, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Artikel Hallo C-3PO, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe beim schreiben eines Artikels. Im Moment schreibe ich an Teek(Zygerrianer) und weiss aber nicht was er beruflich macht, besser gesagt ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben. ich habe im IRC nachgefragt und man hat dich empfohlen, also würde ich mich freuen wenn du mir sagen könntest was er macht. (Sklaven der Republik; Nr72) ich sag schon mal danke. Ayana 14:30, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Utapau-Artikel Und macht es wenigstens spaß mich zu terrorisieren und meine artikel zuzerstören??? das ist vandalismus!!!--Wingo Nag'ie 22:08, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Änderungen rückgängig machen musste, doch in einem Wiki herrschen bestimmte Richtlinien, die immer eingehalten werden müssen; bei so etwas kann man nicht subjektiv beurteilen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder andere Benutzer deine Änderungen genauso rückgängig gemacht hätte. Wenn es dich verwundert, dass man keine fremden Artikel kopieren darf, solltest du dir dies mal durchlesen, denn dann wüsstest du, wie man schreibt, bevor du dir unnötige Arbeit machst. -- 22:25, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein es waren sehr viele sachen nicht kopiert, sozusagen die mehrheit. ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. setze es wieder zurück und ich werde die kopierten sachen streichen. und desweiteren biete ich dir an das du mich in frieden lässt und ich dich in frieden lasse. Ok?--Wingo Nag'ie 22:33, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::So wie ich das sehe hast du genau drei Sätze selbst geschrieben, die andere Hälfte wurde kopiert. Du kannst übrigens selber die alten Inhalte sehen (ich will jetzt nicht die alte Version wiederherstellen, weil sie wie gesagt eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist, aber die kannst die selbst geschriebenen Sätze gerne in die aktuelle Version einfügen), indem du oben auf der Seite auf „Versionen“ klickst. So wird verhindert, dass Vandalismus-Benutzer (zu denen ich dich ''nicht zähle) Seiten komplett löschen und somit Arbeit zerstören, die mit den Versionen mit einem Klick wiederhergestellt werden kann. Wie schon gesagt, wenn du in Zukunft nicht mehr Artikel (teilweise) kopierst, sondern selber schreibst, werde ich dich nicht mehr stören. Viele Grüße, 22:40, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht solltest du dir auch mal den Text unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster mal durchlesen: :::::Mit dem Klick auf „Speichern“ stimmst du zu, dass alle deine Jedipedia-Beiträge automatisch unter der „GNU Free Documentation License 1.2“ stehen (siehe Jedipedia:Urheberrecht für Details). Falls du nicht möchtest, dass deine Arbeit hier von anderen verändert oder ggf. gelöscht wird, dann klicke nicht auf „Speichern“. :::: 22:41, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich werde aus dir echt net schlau. jetzt habe ich 0 edits in der jedipedia. und es wird immer schwerer neue artikel zu verfassen, da schon fast alles in der jedipedia dokumentiert ist. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen ??? Ich werd nen teufel tun und alles neu machen. Dann beschwerde dich aber auch hinter net das ich so wenig edits habe, aber egal. Yoda gib mir die kraft diese prüfung zu bestehen.--Wingo Nag'ie 22:46, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Und Ben das ergibt keinen sinn. wenn ich es nicht speicher wird es nicht veröffentlicht und das bringt ja nix.--Wingo Nag'ie 22:48, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :In einem Wiki müssen die geschriebenen Texte ohne Rechte veröffentlicht werden, denn nur so ist es möglich, dass andere Autoren sie erweitern oder verbessern können. Wenn du zum Beispiel ein Buch oder einen Roman in einem Verlag veröffentlichen würdest, besäßest nur du allein die Rechte an dem geschriebenen Text (der Verlag hat auch Rechte daran, aber ich will es nicht zu sehr im Detail beschreiben). Insbesondere als neuer Benutzer fällt es schwer, einen Artikel zu finden, der noch in Jedipedia fehlt. Der Utapau-Artikel war ein guter Anfang, wo man leicht etwas ergänzen kann, und du kannst in ihm gerne deine geschriebenen Sätze einfügen. Übrigens gehen deine Bearbeitungen nicht verloren (das passiert nur, wenn man einen Artikel löscht). Du kannst also deine Sätze gerne wieder selber einfügen (dafür brauche ich es dir nicht zurücksetzen; du findest sie ja unter dem Link, den ich dir gegeben habe) und noch mehr dazu schreiben. Viele Grüße, 22:57, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich werd nen teufel tun und alles neu machen. aber egal das ist jetzt eh zu spät. Die macht sei mit dir.--Wingo Nag'ie 23:02, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Inaktivität Warum wirst du so lange nicht aktiv sein wenn ich fragen darf? Boss RAS Prosecutor 12:45, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich werde in der 11. Klasse die Möglichkeit nutzen, ein Jahr lang in Amerika zur Schule zu gehen. Zwar habe ich Internet, allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass ich nicht so oft in Jedipedia etwas schreiben kann. Viele Grüße, 12:48, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat-Bug Hi C-3PO, tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, aber ich hab einen HotCat-Bug im Spanischen Wiki gefunden. Ich hab hier im deutschen den Befehl gegeben, den de-interwiki im Spanischen Wiki zu ergänzen, daraufhin flog dort der Artikel in die Luft. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 01:51, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Gerne behebe ich sämtliche Fehler von HotCat, aber leider bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, woran der Fehler liegt. Schon vorher sind ähnliche Fehler aufgetreten, wobei der alte Seiteninhalt gelöscht wurde. Vermutlich kann HotCat manchmal nicht die alten Inhalte abrufen und bekommt dann eine Fehlermeldung. In diesem Fall nimmt es die Fehlermeldung als Seiteninhalt und ergänzt am Ende der Fehlermeldung die Interwiki-Links. Ich habe jetzt einmal eine Prüfung nach der "... has a problem"-Fehlermeldung eingefügt, doch dein Problem wird damit nicht behoben. Sollte der Fehler nochmals auftreten, sage mir bitte Bescheid, damit ich herausfinden kann, in welchen Situationen der Fehler auftritt, und besser nach einer Lösung suchen kann. Viele Grüße, 04:42, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Folgendes ist passiert: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=ARC-170_Sternj%C3%A4ger&diff=459442&oldid=459418 Sowohl der englische als auch der Spanische Interwiki waren eine Weiterleitung, darüber hinaus war der Spanische Interwiki eine doppelte Weiterleitung. Daraufhin wurde der englische Interwikilink durch den Spanischen ersetzt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:38, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Hallo, du hast mein Archiv zur Löschung beantragt, aber das habe ich nur gemacht, damit der "Hallo-kasten" nicht mehr auf meiner Diskusionsseite ist. Wie soll ich den sonst wegbekommen? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Denaldinios (Diskussion • Beiträge) 06:00, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) :Alle Benutzer haben auf ihrer Diskussionsseite einen solchen Kasten. Wie alle Diskussionen darf er nicht entfernt werden und muss auf der Seite bleiben, bis sie groß genau für ein Archiv ist (im Moment sind es erst 4 von 32 Kilobyte). Viele Grüße, 06:03, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Und wo sehe ich, wie groß sie Seite ist?Denaldinios 06:12, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Jede Seite hat ganz oben einen Reiter "Versionen". Wenn du darauf klickst, kannst du die Größe sehen. Es wird aber wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Monate dauern, bis deine Diskussionsseite die Größe von 32.000 Bytes erreicht hat. Viele Grüße, 06:14, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok danke. MfG DennisDenaldinios 06:15, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne neuen Benutzern. Noch viel Spaß mit Jedipedia, 06:16, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST)